


To fall or fight for you

by Vintage_supercorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_supercorp/pseuds/Vintage_supercorp
Summary: Fighting all her life to be who she wants to be, will Lena be able to keep her secret of pretending to be a male or will be get stabbed in the back by those she trusts including herself.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. The day

Kara’s Pov

I woke up and stretched. Today I will be accompanying the Alex to the training grounds. She will be watching some knights train and to get information of who has the most potential but I really know she wants to be Maggie.The King or our father Jeremiahgives Alex a couple of responsibilities to give her an idea of when she starts ruling.I started getting ready, I wore a dark blue flowing dress with gold accents with a red cape attacked around my neck.I went to meet Alex at her room and when I arrived I stood from the other side of the door, don't want to hit my head on the door like many times before.Alex opened the door and walked out wearing black trousers and a red tunic complemented her hair. I smiled slightly as she she sighed "I love this" Is the first thing she said to me. We started walking when I asked "Love what?""I love that my father gives me these kinds of responsibilities so I can be the best ruler I can" She said with confidence.I turned to her while walking "Choosing a potential knight is a big deal you know but I think you already have one" I winked."I know, but I have to give them all a far chance even though it will help me get Maggie They have all trained hard for this" She said.

We arrived at the arena. "Someday you'll be the Queen and everything you do from there will matter more than anything else" I said She looked at me then smiled,we walked to the elevated podium to see all the knights in training clearly. The Princess sat on a chair while I stood beside her. The trainees walked inside the arena there was like twenty of them, some of them I recognized.The one that stood out more to me was Maggie Sawyer. “Golly she was still in training, how was she possibly not be tired already this is the third group”.Alex chuckled from what I said, I didn't even know I said it out loud "Honestly I have no clue " She said.We went back as the trainer started pairing them for a fight. There are also some girls, which brung me joy. I guess some things are already changing.Alex was still looking at me then she smirked "You know I could tell father about your obsession with one of the knights" she teased."I doubt you'll tell on me, the puppy eyes work to well on you" I chucked, Alex rolled her eyes but smiled slightly.We heard swords hitting swords when the training started. 

When every fight was done the winners will fight the other winners, but before that ..."We'll have a short break!" Hank (Trainer) said.Some trainees sat down and some drank water and some started chatting.Hank walked towards us "Your highness" He kissed our hands then he turned to me smiling "It’s been a while since I’ve seen you girls don’t be strangers to visit " He smiled at me and Alex then squeezed my shoulder then Alex’s and walked back inside the arena "He's like a father to us"she concluded.I smiled "Yes he is, especially when my mother died, he was always there"

When the training finished the Alex stood up gracefully and we started to walk but someone stopped us by calling us.We looked back slightly then saw Maggie running towards us holding some flowers. I rolled my eyes."My Princess, I just wanted to give this to you" Maggie smiled confidently.Alex smiled widely "Thank you" I saw that she is used to this and knows very well how much she likes her.Alex started to turn when Maggie grabbed her arm to turn her back to her. “Meet me in gardens soon I hope to be in your company for a little longer” Alex nodded then we continued our walk to the castle.

Lena’s Pov

Dear diary,

Today is the day I finally do it, now you're probably wondering what I'm talking about...well writing. Today is the day I enter the tournament that is being held in the kingdom, to win a mysterious prize from the King. Now diary I guess you're wondering why enter if not knowing how grand the prize is, but I will be doing this to prove a point and not for anything the King has to give.

"Lawrence" my father shouts, I sigh see you may be wondering why if my name is Lena then why be called this, my father always wanted a boy a child to fight for our kingdom and be a hero in the books. The day I was born he started my secret life posing a male for everyone, the only people knowing my real gender being my parents they trained me to be a boy from how to walk, talk and present myself.

My mother Lillian making sure my dark curly hair is kept at shoulder length which is the length I enjoyed to keep as it was easy to manage, my Father cheered the day I started growing a beard even though i prefer to keep a controlled stubble on my face.

"Yes father" I loudly say hoping he may hear, "we have to sign you into the tournament"

After getting my father to help me put my amour on which was a normal knight amour but instead of silver it was a gleaming gold that we crafted together with our family symbol(a solar eclipse) engraved into my chest plate and hilt of my sword, I proudly walk to show my parents what we had created. "You look great lorenzo we should head down now" my father says as he slowly stands,we walk towards the town as i hear a good luck from my mother as she carries on with the washing outside.

"What's your name boy" says the man with a long scroll and quill

"Lawrence Luthor sir" as I say my name I scan the arena with a new excitement seeing many people training in a variety of amour and weaponry. Some with spears, ball and chain and even bow and arrow, facing some of these competitors will be difficult but I need to just stay focused on their weaknesses or previous injuries from the tournament.

I proudly watch as they hang my family symbol to fly up with everyone else's i examine the different colours and shapes noticing that most the competitors our local.

As we walk back I turn to my father "are you proud of me" I say quietly fearing the worst

"well yes of course I am my son" he smiles I feel sorry for the man after years of facing in said tournament his hair has frayed his life being littered with scars and even missing a tooth or two. "Father if I may can I go tell my friends the good news"

"Why of course" he says with happiness written into his expression.

Now all I do is have to wait for the commotion of the town to die down while I wait I go home to remove my amour. When I'm changed into my normal clothes which consists of strong black boots, black trousers and a burgundy tunic and of course my ring with my symbol placed upon the face of it. As I reach the lake I remove my sword from my waist and tying my hair out of my face, I sit lost in thought of my future with the calming water suddenly I'm pulled out of my thought with a snapping of branches as I look up I see a flash of a dark cape. "Andrea" I call out as I rush to my sword

"who is out there show yourself" I stand holding my breath, as a arrow comes flying towards me I close my eyes waiting for impact.

It never comes i slowly open my eyes to see my friend Andrea bent over laughing across the lake tears building up in her eyes I turn to see the arrow planted into the tree behind me.

"What the bloody hell was you thinking, that could've hit me" I shout suddenly getting mad out of embarrassment

"you should've seen your face Lawrence man" Andrea manages to finally get out after catching her breath

"did you enter the tournament" she says obviously I know he has his ego being as big as the city.

"Well of course I did for my family's honour" I say going to place my sword down against the ground

"you know some say the prize is the princesses hand in marriage" Andrea claims as she walks her way carefully across the lake.

"Well i don't need to tell you that as I'm going to win" she says balancing on one of the rocks

"we'll let the tournament say who's the best my dear friend" I say shaking my head at her antics as she throws around her bravado even though I know she just entered the tournament to impress our friend Samantha, I lay my head back down wondering where my future will lead me to victory or my last breath.


	2. One way glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena sees kara but does kara sees lena well of course not but she sees him

Kara's Pov

Alex and I walked into the thorn room after being told by one of the guards that our father had requested our presence. As we entered the room I look at the room which was mainly stained glass painting the room in a light blue hue as I looked forward I grinned widely at my parents that were already there with a couple of people and guards standing near the wall of every corner of the room, they all turned to us when we entered.

We both greeted them with hugs Jeremiah was the first to speak "There they are! Eliza our daughters are beauty, look at them"Jeremiah laughed. Eliza laughed with him. You could see how close they really are when they start talking like this."I'm sorry to bother you girls but I have something important I have to announce to Kara, Alex I thought you should here to" Then he moved towards us as he laid a hand on each of our shoulders "golly, it must be important what's from father"I was just standing there confused by the situation.

I wasn't ready for this Eliza walked towards me and Held my hand I guess trying to give me some comfort, He smiled "I'm sure you know about the tournament happening later on day" He smiled at me, I smiled back at him "Well of course father who hasn't " I said."I thought that you could get married to the champion of the tournament as the prize if not we'll just give them some land" He chuckled "Well father I could not accept or deny the offer now but as soon as the victor is in-front of me I will inform you start away"I say hesitantly "I understand Kara I only want what's best for you" He smiled then started talking to my sister about the training this morning. "Alex don't you have to meet Maggie soon" I whisper Alex nods slightly.

I wonder who will be entering into the tournament I haven't really ventured outside the castle walls to know anyone personally, "Kara" My sister woke me up from my trance when she called me. I bowed at mother and father and swiftly left the room mind left in wonder for the following events.

Alex's Pov

Walking swiftly through the halls I wonder what my conversation with Maggie will hold, hopefully she has realised the feelings I hold for her because even Kara has noticed.

Walking into the garden I see Maggie in her amour practicing sword attacks "Maggie" I happily shout picking up my pace "Alex, how are you doing" she replies slowly stopping her movement "great thank you very much" she puts her sword into her sheath and grabs my hand lacing our fingers together smiling lightly. "I called you here because I wanted to tell you something Maggie says nervously oh no here it come the rejection and that she loves me as a friend.

"From the first day I saw you sword fencing that arrogant guy from our class with that smile on your face, I realised that I wanted to be the reason you walk around with a smile on your face or why you're less mean to everyone in the castle" we both start laughing "I want to wake up to you everyday and night even if you're mad at me, Alex you make me happier then I've ever been you've made my last 5 years of life worth living knowing that I'll get to see you in it, so basically what I'm trying to say is that I love you with all my heart." she says laying a hand to my face wiping the tears I didn't realise had started to fall slowly down my face. "I love you to Maggie I don't know how I'd hope without you" I say confidently before pulling our lips together for the first time.

Lena's Pov

Sam, Andrea and I are all walk to the castle training grounds to practice for the tournament which will start later on today. Sam the halfwit also entered and you guessed it, so i can win Andreas heart because she doesn't like me etc etc. Honestly for people that are smart they lack a lot of common sense when it comes to actual life, I'm surprised they haven't hit themselves swinging their swords to fast to show off.

When we arrive we assist each other into our amour marvelling over the difference and colour, Sam's amour being shaped for a women with a helmet which was half silver half black the amour following the pattern. Whereas Andreas amour was pitch black the sun not even reflecting off it with gold patterns running from her heart. I smile realising their amour represented them perfectly "you want me to go easy on you ladies" I chuckle knowing well how easily competitive they get.

We all slip our helmets on and make sure they're secure then Andrea and I duel first, I analyse her weapon well weapons she held a short sword in each hand probably a forearm in length with short handles watching as she spins them easily to stretch her arms. My sword being a inch or two shorter than my arm with a handle long enough for both my hands to hold but still balanced if held in one being gold like my armour.

I look up to see Andrea rushing to me, I realise to win that I had to keep Andrea at distance as our swords clash her second sword swings I quickly slide back avoiding the swing. We continue to duel Sam commenting on footwork or attacks Andrea and I were both clashed both her swords crossed pushing against my sword when we heard a yelp "what was that" I say this causing both of them to give me back replies of shrugs "I'll go check Sam take my spot."

The clashing of swords became more apparent again as I heard towards out the training walls towards the lake I see a tall blonde women pulling herself out of the water. I quickly rush over "excuse me ma’am, are you okay" I quickly assist in pulling her out the water

“I’m fine honestly just clumsy, very clumsy” she chuckles “You’re shaking don’t lie your cold” I say while taking my silver cape of and draping it over her shoulders “there have this we don’t want you getting cold do we” I say confidently I look at the women’s face and realise how beautiful she is with icy blue eye that are freezing me in place.

“…your helmet” the mysterious women says breaking me out of the trace, “pardon, sorry I was lost in thought” I say shakily making sure to keep my voice deep “I said can you remove your helmet” I blush realising it was still on “now why would I do that mysterious is better if i win the tournament maybe you’ll see it then” I smirk smugly even though she couldn’t see “well don’t be so sure you’ll win Sir Luthor” as she flashes me the brightest smile I’ve ever seen, I return it noticing she realised my family symbol.

“Kara” I hear faintly wait hold on isn’t the princesses name…oh this IS the princess “oh bloody hell” I whisper “you’re highness I just go” I say before swiftly leaving to enter the training room mind still lost in those beautiful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated- Otis Park
> 
> Also message me about the book on tumblr if you want - vvintage_ssupercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry English isn’t my first language but what did you think how you enjoyed reading -Otis Park


End file.
